


Home

by Senor_Sparklefingers, steelneena



Series: CR 2 Oneshots and Short Series [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunion kisses, Sex, Sexual Intimacy, domestic love, newlyweds, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senor_Sparklefingers/pseuds/Senor_Sparklefingers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: Caleb has been gone at a conference and Molly wants things to be special for when his new husband gets home...





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day After Valentine's Day  
> Reunion kisses +sex

“I close my eyes, thinking that there is nothing like an embrace after an absence, nothing like fitting my face into the curve of his shoulder and filling my lungs with the scent of him.”   
― Jodi Picoult,  _Keeping Faith_

* * *

 

It had been a long, long conference, and Caleb was glad to finally be home. Though he'd managed to facetime with Molly while he was away, it just wasn't enough. It was never enough, seeing and not being able to reach through the plexiglass screen and rest his hand on Molly's cheek, card his fingers through his hair, kiss the winking mischievous corner of his mouth.  And all of that was only heightened by the fact that he'd had to leave only a week after the wedding. It couldn't have been worse timing, but there was nothing Caleb could do if he didn't want to lose his shot at tenure.

He sighed, locking the car and pulling out the umbrella so he could rush through the gentle rain and into the apartment complex without getting completely soaked.  Though he managed to make in it without melting (he recalled when he and Molly had to run for the hotel room their last day in Nicodranas, Molly soaking wet, his hair tangled in his eyes, shrieking "I'm melting, I'm melting!" before the whole of the town, cackling maniacally in between. Gods, he loved his husband.), he didn't manage to keep from stepping in the large, unavoidable puddle that was so conveniently situated right outside the door to the foyer. Shaking his foot in sincere imitation of Frumpkin, whenever he accidentally stepped in a spill or knocked his waterbowl, Caleb tried futily to dry himself off before giving up and unlocking the door one handed, the umbrella folder under his  armpit, briefcase dangling dangerously from fingers that were also gripping the pull handle of his suitcase.

The door swung open, revealing the darkened apartment. As the scent of lilac candles and tea filled his nose, Caleb's shoulders dropped, along with all his bags at the door. Shutting it behind him, Caleb toed off his loafer, followed by his socks, and padded into the darkened living room.

"Molly? Mein liebling? Are you home?"

Molly had wanted their reunion to be perfect. He knew Caleb hadn't been thrilled about the conference, about leaving so soon after the wedding (and the thought that they'd finally gotten married, that Caleb was his _husband_ , still made him giddy and lightheaded). He'd wanted to surprise him with a romantic night back. Molly had gone and gotten more of Caleb's favorite tea from Caddy, picked up supplies to make his favorite dinner...flowers were strewn across their bed, candles were placed strategically along the window ledge…

The problem was that Molly had no idea when Caleb was actually supposed to be back.

He'd wanted to wait to spring parts of his plan. Their dinner was pre-prepped in the fridge, the tea was set up on the counter, and Molly had planned to camp out in their living room, watching the door with anticipation. At some point, he'd gotten nippy, switching from his silken bathrobe to one of Caleb's warm winter coats, surrounding himself with the comforting scent of his husband.....and at some point after that, he'd dozed off, still wrapped up in the brown coat.

It was like this that Caleb, bedraggled, damp, and jetlagged, found him. Curled on the bed, practically dwarfed by the overlarge, ratty - Once, long ago, Molly had insisted Caleb get a new coat. Once and only once. He'd come to see the light - secondhand duster.

Warmth welled inside Caleb at the sight. Molly's deep plum locks were the shade of shadows in the dark room, splayed across the gold of their admittedly decadent silk sheets. His legs barely peaked out from under the hemline of the coat, he was so curled, and his tail was curved up and over the edge. For once, his loud, raucous, gorgeous husband was serene and peaceful.

He let out a soft yawn, stretching slightly and rolling over, nestling further into the soft, worn fabric. One lithe arm stuck itself out of the coat to pull at the pillow before disappearing back beneath the coat. Caleb smiled. How was it that someone's heart could be so full of love that he felt it would escape out his lips and eyes, in words, in tears, in touches?  For a while he simply watched from the doorway before eventually making for the bed, the carpet soft and squishy under his feet. He sat, the mattress just barely dipping and reached out a hand to brush Molly's curls aside.

Molly felt something brushing against his hair, slowly drawing him back from the realm of sleep. He let out another small yawn, shifting to lean into the touch as he sleepily opened his eyes.

"C'leb...?" He blinked a few times, looking up into the smiling face of his husband. There had been so many ways he'd wanted to welcome him home. A fancy dinner, a romantic evening, pinning him to the wall and kissing the breath out of him...but now that he was here, all he could do was smile and sigh happily, kissing Caleb's palm and leaning into his hand. "Welcome home..."

As Molly's lips grazed his palm, Caleb leaned over, disregarding his dripping hair and the water rolling off his nose and pressed a kiss to Molly's cheek. "And what a welcome. You are sleeping in my coat. I would ask if you missed me, but..."

"But I think the evidence speaks for itself," he mumbled softly, laughing as a few drops of water ran off of Caleb and onto Molly. "Is it raining out? Gods, you must be soaking...c'mere." He groaned a little as he sat up, pushing the coat aside as he pulled Caleb in for a proper kiss, running a hand through his soaked red curls. "Snuggle with me? I'll warm you right up," he said, voice still tired but full of affection and mirth.

Caleb made a face, nose scrunching up. "Nein, I do not think so."

"Aww...please, Mister Caleb? I've missed you...this bed is so big and empty without you," he pouted, before sighing dramatically.

Caleb fixed him with a look. "No, I am all wet and I will get you wet and the bed...I have already begun to ruin the coverlet." He stood. "I simply cannot cuddle with you at the present moment."

"Damn you and your logic."

He did have a point. Cuddling in a wet bed wasn't very fun at all. Molly moved to stand up, grabbing Caleb's coat and pulling it on, wrapping it around himself like a bathrobe before padding to the bathroom to grab some towels, but Caleb caught his arm before he could pass by, pulling him back gently.

"I thought you were worried about getting me wet?" Molly teased with a smile.

"I am." Caleb's eyes darkened. "I guess I will just have to take all of these clothes off, ja? It is a lost cause."

Molly chuckled and kissed his husband slowly, gripping at his wet shirt.  
  
"Mmm...shame, that," he mumbled against his lips as he undid the top button of his shirt. "Don't want you catching a cold, though, so let's get you out of these."

One by one, Molly's deft fingers popped the buttons on Caleb's shirt, slowly, languorously tracing down his chest lightly with capped talons as he went. Caleb's breathing was shallow against Molly's lips. He relished in the closeness more than anything else, in the intimacy of the act. Having Molly's svelte form pressed against him was heavenly after the week he'd spend alone in his hotel room. Never once in his life had Caleb ever thought to _complain_ of being alone with a good book.

But a week without Molly was one too many.  
  
"Hmmm." He lifted a hand to cup Molly's cheek. "Next time, come with me? I missed you too much."

"Missed you too," he replied, nuzzling into Caleb's hand. He'd missed this, all the little intimate touches and soft gestures. The nearness of the one he loved...it filled him with warmth and took away the ache that had been in his chest since he'd watched Caleb leave. Never again. They wouldn't be apart like this again, Molly decided.

Leaning forward, Caleb pressed his forehead to Molly's. "I did not sleep very much without you, Liebling."

Molly closed his eyes and listened to the steady sound of Caleb's breathing. "I...may have stolen your coat mote then once," he admitted. "It smells like you."

"Then I suppose I will have to wear it some more so that it maintains its desirability." Lust tinged his words as Molly’s hand landed on his chest, a comforting, exquisite heat.

Molly couldn't help but giggle at that, gently rubbing his thumb up and down Caleb's chest, kissing him before leaning to rest his head on his shoulder. "Well, the coat is only as desirable as the man wearing it."

"Right now, I look like a soaking wet cat," he snarked, nipping kisses along Molly's cheekbone, leading towards his ear. "You need to finish what you started, Mollymauk."

Molly purred and reached under Caleb's unbuttoned shirt, slowly working it off until it fell to the ground with a wet plopping noise. He fought back another laugh at the sound, kissing his husband's neck, nipping the skin there softly before dropping down to his knees, winking at Caleb before he started to unzip his soaked pants.

Looking down at Molly's smarmy smile, Caleb's breath hitched. The gentle graze of his husband's fingers over his slacks as he found the zip forced him to swallow hard."You are going to be the death of me, Molly."

Molly hummed quietly, hands moving to Caleb's waistband. "Well, you've been gone far too long for my liking. I missed you, Caleb..."

"Ja, that has been established to be mutual. Tell me what you did while I was gone, besides sleeping in my clothes?"

It was hard enough for Caleb to speak with Molly on his knees before him, not to mention the lack of anything to grab onto to keep his balance as nimble fingers pressed into his hipbones. After constantly being around one another on the honeymoon, Caleb didn't think he'd ever be touch starved ever again. How wrong he'd been.

"Well...waited for you to get back, mostly," he said as he started to work the pants down. "It was boring here...did some cleaning...bonded with Frump...planned what we'd do when you got back..."

"Oh?" Caleb asked, attempting to distract himself a bit. "And what did you plan?"

"Well...foot up, dear," he said, tugging on the pants. "Well...It was going to be very romantic. I got that tea you liked from Caddy, food from that Zemnian place...there's candles all set up in the bathroom around the tub...but I fell asleep while I was setting everything up," he admitted, blushing a bit, the tips of his ears going a dark purple. As he spoke, Caleb obligingly lifted first one foot and then the other so the sopping slacks found be discarded.  
  
"Thank you, Molly.That sounds lovely." He sighed. "I am sorry my plane got in so late. We started and ended the trip in the rain. Lots of turbulence. Please, I do not mind that you fell asleep. You seem to have needed it."

Caleb reached down a hand to Molly's head, just caressing a horn before tangling his hand in Molly's hair. "Are you still hungry, Liebling?"

"It's funny. I was, but now that you're here...I'm not anymore. I'm just happy you're home." He leaned up on his knees, resting his head on Caleb's chest. "You're still soaking wet...let's get you dried and warmed up?"

"Ja, bitte. Maybe...a shower?" He floated the option. "That is making only backwards sense, because then I will be even more wet, but it would be warm."

"We can bundle you up in towels afterwards. That'll fix the wet problem."

"Hmmm. Ja. _We_ could."

Molly chuckled, standing up and kissing Caleb again. "Up for some company? I'm afraid I'm all wet now too..."

"Always." Caleb leaned back into the kiss, pressing their bodies together. " I still don't know what you have on underneath there..."

"Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

"Mhmm." Caleb hummed,  sliding his hands over Molly's stomach, making a grab for the edges of the coat. "but today I am not very patient."

Molly grinned as he wormed his way out of the coat, revealing the lacy red lingerie he'd picked out special for their honeymoon. Caleb, loathe though he was to do it, took a step back to get a good look at Molly in all his glory before it would inevitably end up on the ground.

The top was a sheer red thing that hung from skinny straps on his shoulder, belling out to flutter around his waist. Through the gossamer, all of the tattoos that were painted so artfully over his chest were visible. There was a strip of exposed purple skin between where it ended at his navel and the matching,, satin shorts that shifted and rippled sensuously with Molly as he moved.

"Wow."

Mentally, Caleb face palmed at his 'eloquent' response.

"Like what you see?"  
  
For all of his previous bravado and confidence, Molly felt weak and exposed under Caleb's gaze, even with that speechless response. He smiled almost shyly before giving a small spin, showing off the low, exposed back. Caleb reached. He couldn't help it. Catching Molly by the elbow, Caleb pulled him in.

"Wirklich, Schätzchen." The way the shadow of red fabric lay, it highlighted every curve of toned musculature, the flat planes of his husband's chest and stomach.  "I want you in it almost as much as I want you out of it."

 _That_ was the reaction he'd been looking for.

"I figured this was a special occasion..." Molly ran a hand through Caleb's damp hair, kissing the scruffy line of his jaw.

"And if you had not fallen asleep,you would have been in the kitchen warming up Kaiserschmarrn in just this?"

The mental image went straight to Caleb's stomach, the pressure of coiling tightly there. He let his hands meander over the silk soft of Molly's bear arms up to meet over the ridges of his spine, encircling him as he tried to focus his words through the attention Molly was paying him with his lips.

"That was the plan," he said against Caleb's skin, moving from his jaw to his neck, up to his earlobe. The moment Molly's fang worried the flesh of his ear, accompanied by knowing, sultry tones, Caleb's hands tightened over Molly's shoulders, breath escaping him in a slow stream.

"I am a weak man, for you, Mollymauk Tealeaf."

"Tealeaf-Widogast," he corrected gently, running a hand up Caleb's side, his nails scraping softly against his skin.

"Ja, right that. And what's my name again?" Even if it was only in jest, Caleb didn't doubt Molly's ability to make him forget his own name.

"Caleb Widogast-Tealeaf. My husband." He couldn't hide the glee in his voice as he said that, still unable to believe that they were actually _married_.

"Husband. _Mine_."

"Yours. Only yours."  

Possessively, Caleb flexed his fingers where they held Molly close to him and took a tentative step backwards towards the adjoining bathroom.He pulled Caleb into a tight embrace, leaving forward to grab at the bathroom door handle with his free hand. Caleb's back hit the wood, sandwiching him between it and Molly. Even if Molly only had an inch on him, Caleb suddenly felt small and secure, less like the possessed and more like the adored possession.

"I belong to you." He exclaimed softly, almost in awe. "I belong to you, Mollymauk."

"We belong to each other," Molly breathed, looking at Caleb, expression soft and full of love. "I'm yours, you're mine."

He kissed him again, slow and full of love, quickly turning heated as he nipped at Caleb's lower lip. Eagerly, Caleb responded, inclining his head to kiss back, chasing the closeness Molly teased, at once trapped and yet too far away. Just then, Molly's hand slipped over the handle, and the release of the latch, combined with the pressure of  Caleb's weight, pushing the door in, sending them tumbling. Pitching backwards, Caleb felt Molly's sure hands at his back, holding him up. They legs tangled as the managed to regain their balance.

"I am not sure it would be very sexy to have to call the EMT's because we were so horny we slipped on the bathroom tile before we even get naked, much less into the shower!"

Molly just blinked before laughing, shaking his head and kissing Caleb again quickly.

"Well, that would be a way to go! Here lies Mollymauk, he was too horny to live."

"And beside him, his husband, Caleb, who could not live without him and so died with him."

"Absence makes the heart grow morbid, it seems," he said with a chuckle, untangling himself from Caleb to get the water started.

Reluctantly, Caleb let him go. "Ja, but the sentiment remains true." He shimmied out if his underwear and shivered in the cold. "I know it is uh, sappy, but I was unhappy this past week,  Molly. If you are not close enough to kiss, you are not close enough to me. And that is unacceptable."

Molly's hand stilled on the faucet, and he stood to turn back to Caleb. "This week," he said, stepping forward to his husband again, "was, without a doubt, the most boring and miserable of my whole life."

The playful mood was vanished. Caleb took a step forward and grasped Molly's hand. "I _ached_ without you. It sounds stupid, ja?" He smiled a little, but it fell away. "But it is true. I am sorry I had to be away. That you were miserable so soon after our marriage. That should not have been."

"It's not your fault, Cay. This trip was important for your career, and while the timing was shitty, I understand why you needed to go." He squeezed Caleb's hand, giving him a lopsided smile. "But if it's all the same, I'd prefer to not go through this again?"

"And this is why next time we will go together." Caleb stated firmly."I don't know why I didn't think about it. It was silly and avoidable-"

"-and the whole thing was really last minute," Molly finished. "There wasn't a lot of time to plan out things like arranging for another ticket or a bigger hotel room."

"Ja, aber..." Caleb sighed, trying to focus on the reassuring pressure of Molly's hand. "I am sorry. This is...also not sexy."  At all. As worked up as he'd been before, it was almost completely forgotten in light of his frustration. "Here you are in beautiful lingerie and we are about to shower and I am being maudlin."

Molly squeezed his hand again, giving him a small smile. "Caleb, love. I don't need you to be over the top sexy. I'm just happy you're home safe and sound...besides. You're cute when you get melancholy."

"Oh ja, sure, I believe that one. Everyone knows I am no fun sad, but I appreciate you trying." Caleb smiled a bit anyways. "You are sexy enough for the both of us, anyways."

"Well. I'm not everyone. And I happen to to think you're cute when you're sad...and besides, then I get the pleasure of making you happy again!" Molly kissed him on the forehead. "Time for that later, though, right? I believe we were trying to get you warmed up."

Caleb glanced down at himself. "Ja, that would be preferable," he said, appraising the innumerable goosebumps on his arms. A trickle of cool rainwater trailed down his neck. "But first..." Pulling Molly closer to him by their joined hands, Caleb kissed him on the lips. Deftly he pushed the thin straps over Molly's shoulders and the top, without anything to cling to, slipped down to his hips and over the satin sleepshorts to pool on the floor.

Molly kissed him back, savoring the feeling of his lips, trying to memorize every moment. For when Caleb had to go away again. Now in only his sleepshorts, Molly looked down at Caleb, smiling in approval at how hard he already was. "I think I may be a bit overdressed, Mister Caleb...whatever shall we do about that?"

"Well Mister Mollymauk I can think of a few things." Caleb's hands slid down from Molly shoulders to the divots at his hips and into the waistband of the shorts pushing them down to join the top on the floor. "Hallo," Caleb said, appreciatively.

Molly grinned. "That's much better," he said with a nod, kissing Caleb hungrily, pushing him back against the wall.

More than anything, Caleb loved it when Molly got pushy with him. Pressed together as they were, he could feel every sinuous inch  of Molly's lean body. The quiet strength he exuded made Caleb feel small and safe. Trying to breathe and kiss back at the same time, Caleb found purchase the only place he could. The shower curtain. Though Molly had about an inch on Caleb, that was enough to make him feel strong and protective every time he wrapped his arms around him. He held him close, steadying them both by pushing a hand against the wall. There was a soft pinging noise as one of the rings on the shower curtain came undone one by one. He just wrapped his other arm around Caleb, holding him close and tight. He wouldn't let him fall.

“Molly, perhaps..." Caleb managed between kisses. "...the water...mmm...we should..."

"Mmm...we really should," he muttered, making no moves to pull away or stop kissing Caleb… Until he felt something wet at his feet.

_Oh, fuck._

He'd planned a romantic night for him and Caleb...a romantic night that had included a bubble bath by candlelight, just like in the movies.

_He'd forgotten to unplug the tub drain._

Pulling back with a look of horrified realization, he looked over at the tub to find that, yes, it was starting to overflow.

"Shit."

As Molly scramble-slipped for the drain, Caleb reached out to steady him grasping his hips. "I've got you, Schatz," he soothed, just as Molly pulled the drain with a heavy sigh of relief. Caleb looked to their feet. "It is not so bad. We will not be in any trouble with the landlord; it's just a little wet."

Molly sighed and flopped along the edge of the tub. "Well. That was rather stupid of me, wasn't it," he said with an uncomfortable laugh. "Good thing you were already wet, I suppose."

"Considering that we only intend to get in the shower as it is? I'm sure that we are fine." Caleb reached for Molly's hand. "Let me help you up, Molly."

Molly took it and let Caleb pull him back up. At least the damage was minor...he'd have never forgiven himself if he'd done something to piss off their landlord.

"It's alright. Hey," Caleb tilted Molly's chin. "No harm, no foul. Now, let's get you in the shower so I can wash your lovely hair."

"Well...you _do_ always do a lovely job with that."

Molly smiled and kissed him again before taking Caleb's hand and squeezing it before leading him into the shower. The water had drained quickly and the spray from the shower was nice and warm, the perfect temperature to combat the cold.Any attempt to pull the curtain was impeded by the fact that Caleb had popped the rings. Sheepishly, he smiled at Molly, a heavy blush covering his pale chest and freckled cheeks.

"You are not the only one who has made a mistake tonight. It is a good thing those rings snapped, and not the curtain rod."

"Gods, can you imagine if that happened?" Molly laughed and kissed Caleb's cheek. "Well. No damage has been done...we just need to be careful getting out. Now, come here...let me warm you up."

Caleb sank heavily into Molly's embrace. The water streamed down over them in warming comfort and Caleb nuzzled his nose at Molly's pulse, just letting the feeling sweep over him for a while. It reminded him of the first night of their honeymoon;standing in the shower together simply being was something Caleb had never experienced before Mollymauk. The ability to enjoy just existing in another person's space was beyond what he had ever imagined could be possible. Until Mollymauk.

Molly just wanted to stand there, under the warm spray of water, and hold Caleb close forever. Never, in his short life, had he ever imagined getting so lucky as to fall in love with somebody like Caleb. He adored everything about him: his dry sense of humor, his love of cats, his use of strange idioms that probably made more sense to somebody who spoke German....the way he smiled and the corner of his eyes crinkled. The way he looked early in the morning, half awake and disheveled and desperately needing coffee. The way he felt right now, in his arms.

He would never trade this for anything.

Softly, afraid to break the moment, Caleb murmured. "Let me wash you?"

Molly nodded wordlessly, moving to grab a bar of soap, passing it to him.

It didn't take much to lather up his hands. The water was warm and soft and the coral hued bar turned white soon enough. Setting the bar aside, Caleb smoothed his hands over Molly's chest, down his stomach, massaging gently as he did. Each swipe of his hands over a tattoo left them partially hidden, only to be revealed by the spray when Caleb shifted to the side, running his hands down Molly's arms next.

Molly sighed, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Caleb's hands. He had such lovely, talented hands. After a quick resoaping, Caleb followed up with Molly's legs. His calves were toned, shapely from yoga with Beau (which was hilarious because Beau could barely stand to do it, though it was supposedly "her thing" while Molly relished the morning routine, especially since he'd managed to do the splits again as a result), his skin as soft and warm as the water. Caleb's hands slipped up his thighs and back around behind knees.

"Turn, bitte," he prompted, though Molly went without hesitation. Caleb's hands smoothed over  his skin gently, paying special care to the dimples on his back and he carefully stood from under the spray, blinking dripping water from out of his eyes as he did. He massaged the muscles of Molly's back briefly, thumbs pressing in but not hard enough to hurt, and finished by sweeping up and over his shoulders, back down his arms to hold Molly against him, back to front. "Hair next, I think."

Zeroing in on Molly's preferred shampoo,  managed to grab the bottle without losing his grip and squeezed out a dollop. Caleb loved washing Molly, his hair especially, more than anything else. Molly's short curls were a point of particular pride, and to be given the honour of washing them had always filled Caleb to the brim with deep adoration. Molly groaned happily, leaning into Caleb's touch as he lathered his curls, fingers moving deftly through his locks. There was something about this that was so intimate...so tender and sacred. There weren't words to adequately describe how it felt, having Caleb wash him, especially washing his hair.

Gods, he loved this man. He adored Caleb so much he thought his heart might burst with it.

"Thank you for letting me do this for you," Caleb mumurred, running his hands through Molly's hair and rubbing at the base of his horns carefully.

Molly nodded, opening his mouth to say something before moaning again, melting into Caleb's touch. "What did I do to deserve you...," he whispered.

"You existed?"

"Romantic sap," Molly said with a smile. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"Mm. You smell good now, Schatz. I have missed it." He let his had fall on Molly's shoulder for a moment. "Lean back, so I can wash it out, bitte?"

"Of course. Then it's your turn, Cay."

"If you like."

"I would like, very much so. If that's okay with you."

Caleb nodded in reassurance and then cushioned Molly's head with his hand, pushing the soap down and the water through, rivulets falling to the porcelain until the water ran clear. "There. Soft and silken, perfect."

Molly smiled, running a hand through his wet hair before turning and kissing Caleb.  "Thank you, Caleb."

"Nein, thank you." He smiled feeling fuzzy and lax. "It is good to be close. I have missed this."

"Me too." Next time, he was definitely coming with Caleb. If worse came to worst, Nott or Beau could watch Frumpkin, but Molly wasn't going to be left behind again. "Your turn."He moved to grab Caleb's preferred shampoo and his body wash of choice. "You want me to start with your hair?"

"That would be very nice, thank you, but tonight," he pushed Molly's hands down. "if you are alright with it, I think it is my turn to smell like you."

Molly smiled softly. "As you wish."

"Now who is being sappy?" Caleb asked teasingly, nuzzling his nose to Molly's.

"You were gone for too long, I think I've earned the right to be sappy. You bring out the sentimental in me, I'm afraid." He grinned and poured some of his shampoo into his hand. "Whenever you're ready?"

"With you? I always ready." Caleb blinked his love to Molly a little like a cat and turned so Molly could reach his hair.Molly pecked him on the cheek as his husband turned around, and began to lather his hair. Molly loved Caleb's hair. It was a beautiful shade of auburn that shone in the right light, that got curly whenever Caleb let it grow out...taking care of it in the way Caleb took care of him made him feel special, and incredibly lucky. He was the only one who got to see him like this, after all.

As Molly's fingers massaged through his sopping hair, Caleb had to focus enough not to collapse from the sheer boneless sensations that coursed through him.  It was a slow journey back to arousal, not that Caleb was in a rush. More than anything he loved the feeling of belonging, or tender comfort and perfect safety that Molly's touch so easily accorded him. It was a heady rush in its own simply to care and be cared for.

Molly hummed and scratched Caleb's scalp gently, working the soap through his locks and smiling to himself. Caleb was so beautiful like this, when he felt safe enough to let go of his guard and inhibitions.

"You could making a living doing this, Molly, gods..." Caleb tilted his head back further at his husband's gentle prodding.

"Mmmm...perhaps," he said, leaning up and over to peck Caleb's forehead. "But I like doing this for you, and only you. Wouldn't be special otherwise."

A warm spot near Caleb's heart began to unravel, spooling out of him in waves. "Then I am a very lucky man indeed." Molly's scent - hyacinth and cream and other soft blossoms filled his nose even more than before. "A very lucky, happy man."

"I'm very glad to hear that, Mister Widogast-Tealeaf....you know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that?"

"Neither will I." Caleb murmured. "Saying not hearing it." He felt the divot on Molly's finger that was certainly his wedding band, a little piece of him preening. "It's silly, you know, but I am very much like a cat who has got the cream ever since our wedding."

"I know the feeling. I've lost count of how many times I've showed off the ring...I think even Jester is getting sick of it!" He laughed, moving to wrap one arm around Caleb's middle, still working the soap out with his other hand.  "You know, since your trip cut our honeymoon short, we could do a second one. Nothing big, just a staycation for the two of us."

With Molly's arm around him, Caleb was pressed flush against him, held tight and warm as he chuckled over the ring. It took him a moment to register what Molly was saying after that, as his methodical, hypnotic hand motions sent Caleb into a blissful daze.  
  
"Another honeymoon? I, uh, where? Yes! I mean, but also, where?"

"Who said we needed to go anywhere?" Molly purred, leaning close to Caleb's ear. "We could just stay here...hole up together and do nothing..."

"Oh, oh!" Caleb blushed, full bodied, all the way down his chest and thighs. "Uh, ja, I would love that, Mr. Tealeaf-Widogast."

"You're very adorable when you're flustered, Mr.Widogast-Tealeaf..."

Caleb tried not to fluster even more. "I could make you that curry you like from Marquet tomorrow, and give you a massage? How would you like that?"

Molly nodded, kissing at Caleb's neck softly. "That sounds delightful, dear."

Caleb shivered, more than just from Molly's sensuous purring tone. "Here, let me just..." Caleb bent as far forward as he could over Molly's arm, still wrapped loosely about his waist and turned the water a bit warmer. "There."

He hadn't even noticed the temperature of the water dropping, he'd been so wrapped up in Caleb and his hair and making him feel good. Still, the change felt nice.

"Lean back, Cay, I think it's time to rinse the soap out." If they kept up going as they were now, they'd never make it back to the bedroom. Which was normally fine with Molly, but he wanted at least one part of tonight to go as he'd originally planned.

Caleb allowed his head to fall back into Molly's waiting hands, trustingly, his eyes shut gently.  "Danke, Molly," he hummed.

"Anytime, Cay," he said with a smile, running his fingers through his hair,  watching until the water ran clean.

"Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Molly's accent was terrible, and he didn't have a head for languages...but he'd tried to learn, for Caleb. And at least the important things had stuck.

Caleb smiled widely at the sound of Zemnian from his husband’s lips, turning to face Molly as soon as his hair was clear of shampoo. "I am not so cold anymore," he said in a light tone, lifting a brow teasingly.

"Are you _suuure_?" He responded with a teasing smile. "Because if you're still cold, I can think of a few good ways to warm up..."

"Maybe I will be cold again if we get out of the shower? That could work?" Caleb managed somehow to keep a straight face as he made a grab for the soap bar, quickly running over his body. There was even a moment when he felt brave enough to flare his hands particularly suggestively, putting on a bit of a show, though the furious blush returned when he did.

Molly's smile widened and he flashed his pointy teeth and nodded appreciative, trying not to seem too eager or like he was laughing at Caleb. He was just so _adorable_ when flustered,  and his flirting...he'd missed all of this and it hadn't even been that long.

"Mister Widogast-Tealeaf, I believe you might be on to something there," he said, putting his hand over Caleb's and helping him with the soap.

When Molly's hand landed on his own, trailing the length of Caleb's body, it took every ounce of Caleb's willpower not to drop to his knees then and there. Instead, he kept up the act best as he could. He knew he was being ridiculous, but Caleb was in love. And, frankly, he didn't care. Molly married him, after all. The flirting didn't have to end just because they'd said 'I do'.In fact, he hoped the flirting would never stop. He hoped it would continue, changing and growing as their marriage went on, that they would never grow bored of each other and fall into a routine that made them both less.

But if he knew Molly as well as he liked to believe, that wouldn't happen.

"You're shivering, Cay," Molly said softly, breaking his husband out of his thoughts. "Are you alright? I can turn the water up more..."

"Nein, nein, Molly." He stilled Molly's hand with his own, the trajectory coming to stop over his heart. "It is...the water is lovely...it is - gods, I just really really missed you and I'm a fool in love, Mollymauk. I am a fool in love with you."

Molly's hand stilled and he stood there silently for a moment, feeling the beat of Caleb's heart. Wordlessly, he took his other and and placed Caleb's free hand over his chest. Over his heart. "I've always been a fool," he admitted, blushing and staring at the drain. "But I'm certainly more of a fool now, for the love of you. And that's no bad thing."

"No, no it's not. It is the best thing, Mollymauk, liebchen, the best thing."

"I'm so glad you're home....I really missed you, Cay." He rested his forehead against his. "I love you, Caleb. No matter what happens or where we go, that will never change."

"Never?"

"Never."

Caleb took a deep breath. Molly's tail spade was fluttering just against his thigh and he made to stroke his husband's tail affectionately. "Come, Schatz. Let's get dry."

Molly nodded, shuddering at the feeling of Caleb's fingers along his tail. "Good idea."

Someone shut the water off, and someone pushed aside the curtain, but Caleb wasn't really sure who. It didn't matter, he grabbed two towels out from the closet, and wrapped one around Molly's shoulders, rubbing at his arms a little over the soft terrycloth and then put another around himself. Molly snuggled into the towel, closing his eyes and rubbing his face into the terrycloth before wrapping it around himself, smiling up at Caleb. His hair was mussed from toweling it and his eyes half lidded, teeth barely visible through his smile. It reached his eyes, fine wrinkles starbursting from the corners and the grin widened. Catching Molly's eye, Caleb lifted a finger to lift a lock from over his husband's forehead.

"Well. That went well," he said, peeking out from the towel. "All things considered."

"No significant property damage, no one fell. Ja, very successful." He let the finger trail over Molly's cheek. "was it just me, or we're there flower petals on our bed before?"

"You are correct! There were going to be more, but...well. Naptime."

"And now it is time for something else, if I am not mistaken." Gently he slid the towel from Molly's shoulders. "That is, if you stil.-"Molly surged forward and captured Caleb's lips in a desperate kiss, cutting him off.In complete surprise, Caleb almost slipped backwards, his arms coming up around Molly's shoulders for dear life in attempt to keep the kiss.

Molly pulled Caleb close to him, mindful of the still wet floor, breathing heavily as they pulled apart. "Does that answer your question...?"

"Ja..."  

Caleb allowed Molly to walk him backwards once more towards the bedroom, his own towel falling off his hips, leaving it there carelessly.Molly's own towel forgotten, he walked Caleb back until his hips hit the bed. He grinned down at Caleb, giving him a gentle shove back onto the bed. It gave Caleb such a rush to let Molly 'do the talking' as it were, letting Molly settle him just the way Molly desired him to lay. Splayed on the bed, Caleb waited, breath held in anticipation for him to make another move.

"I am all yours, Mollymauk," he said, licking his lips.

Molly grinned down, leaning over Caleb. "You know...I had a plan for this, too..." He leaned down and kissed Caleb again, slow and deliberate, teeth running along his lower lip as Molly slowly climbed onto the bed, over Caleb.

As Molly straddled Caleb, knees just pressing his against his hips, Caleb's breath hitched. The gentle slide of Molly's sharp teeth on the fragile skin of his lips was intoxicating. "Wh-what plan?" he asked when Molly gave him a moment to breathe.

Molly just smiled at him, one hand on Caleb's hip, gently stroking the junction of his hipbone with his thumb. "Well...I was going to take my time...," he said, kissing his jawline and moving to suck and nip at his neck. "Worship you..."

Caleb positively mewled at the attention, and even more the implications. "Bitte, oh, bitte, Molly, Mollymauk..."

"Tell me what you want, Caleb...tell me what you want me to do..." Slowly, he kissed his way down Caleb's chest, nipping and sucking and leaving little marks. Little reminders that Caleb was _his_.

"Hnn, _Molly!_ " Caleb keened as his husband's hair tickled his stomach. "Ah-ah-I want- _oh!_ I-your lips on-on- _hnn_ "

After a week together, filled with nothing but touching one another and loving on one another, constantly in one another's presence, and then a week totally bereft of his love, Caleb was incredibly sensitive. As though he hadn't had Molly's hands on him in months, not days. Panting heavily, Caleb couldn't even finish his sentence for all the sensory input at once, shorting out all his senses save the one that screamed Molly's name.

It had been an agonizingly long week, especially following one spent wrapped up in each others arms. Molly had wanted to take his time, undoing Caleb slowly with gentle touches...but he didn't want to wait. He wanted Caleb, and he wanted him now.  Kissing his stomach gently, Molly winked at Caleb before his head went between his thighs. Molly ran a hand along the side of Caleb's thigh, his tongue moving along the shaft of his cock. His movements were slow, debiberate, calculated. He wanted to drive Caleb mad before bringing him release. It was already working. Vision whiting out completely, Caleb fisted his hands in the sheets as Mollymauk's hot mouth closed over his cock.

Molly's feathering touch in conjunction with the slick slide of his tongue and gentle press of lips to the tip, set Caleb's hips bucking sharply. For all he tried to constrain himself, Caleb simply couldn't manage it. Too much and not enough all at once, he thrust up abortively searching out that same heat, even as Molly's grip on his hips worked against him.

"Mmmm..." Molly fought back the urge to cough as Caleb thrust upwards, swallowing him down more, nails scraping lightly against his skin.

The tapping nails exuded just enough pressure to bring him back to conscious thought. "S-sorry-ahhn." He muttered the mangled words. "Just - hnn - surprised."

Molly chuckled a little, pulling off Caleb's cock with a soft 'pop'. "It's okay, Caleb. You're fine, it's been a long week for both of us. I can understand being eager." He nipped at his inner thigh, driving his point home.

Reaching a hand out, Caleb petted at Molly's still damp hair tenderly. "I want... to make this last. I want...it to be good..."

Molly nodded and leaned into Caleb's touch. "I know. I do too...we have time."

The sight of Molly, settled between Caleb's legs, pressing his head into his hand, lips spit slick, face flushed, and eyes practically glowing red in the dark made Caleb's heart squeeze tight in his chest and his thighs tremble.

"You are so beautiful like this," he whispered into the night. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful..."

Molly kissed the inside of Caleb's thigh gently, almost reverently, before continuing his ministrations, slower and more tenderly than before. Keeping his hand on Molly head, Caleb let himself fall back. It was difficult to bridge the gap between tensing and relaxing at the exquisite gentleness of Molly's hands and mouth on him. Between hissing breaths and soft sighs, Molly took Caleb apart piece by piece. And Caleb adored every moment

Molly worked, watching and feeling for Caleb's tells, trying to see how close he was to coming. When his hips shook a bit, when he inadvertently wrapped his legs around Molly's head, when his breathing came heavier and faster...Molly pulled backed. A strangled cry left Caleb's lips as all sensation abruptly cut off. Searching for Molly with a grasping hand for Caleb couldn't help the short, quiet whine that escaped him when he found Molly just out of reach.

Molly leaned up to kiss Caleb again. "Not yet," he breathed.

" 'm close," Caleb managed to reply, as though it weren't already obvious enough. "Bitte..."

"I know, dear heart, I know." He kissed him again softly. "But I want you inside me when you come..."

Caleb took a few deep breaths as the tension of his oncoming orgasm faded and ebbed to a simmer. "Okay. Ja." He managed to say. "I want that too. Just...give me a little time. Let me help you? Let me touch you? I want to touch you, please, Molly, please."

" _Please_ , Caleb," he nodded, breathing heavily as he rested his head on Caleb's chest, leaving soft kisses. "Please...I want you to touch me..."

"C-come here, Schatz," Caleb beckoned, aching for his husband to be near.

Molly nodded, bridging the gap between them, resting on top of Caleb. Having Molly pressed along the length of his body was heavenly, even if the way he was situated managed to avoid too much friction or pressure on his cock. So much contact would have been overwhelming if not for the close intimacy of their earlier shower. Caleb smoothed his hands over Molly's shoulders, down his back, fingers bracketing his spine, and thumbs pressing into the dimples above his rear before sweeping downward. Playfully, he squeezed Molly's ass.

"I have missed having my hands full, husband-mine."

Molly let out a breathy laugh, wiggling his hips. "I've missed your beautiful hands, husband mine!"

Teasingly, Caleb let a finger slide along the cleft of Molly's cheeks, ghosting over the tight ring of muscle there. "How do you want this tonight?"

Molly moaned, leaning into Caleb's touch. "...wanna ride you...wanna see you..."

"There will be time for that," Caleb reassured him, breathlessly. "Oil, Schatz? My fingers? my mouth?"

"Oil would be smart...but I want to feel everything. I want everything."

Caleb pulled his hand away, put a hand to Molly's head and drew him in very, very close, lips tickling the skin of Molly's ear. "Oh, you will feel it, I assure you. Even with oil."

Molly shivered. Gods, he'd missed this. It had only been a week without Caleb, and yet… "Oh, gods..."

It was Caleb's turn to tease. Just with the tip of his tongue, he traced the hollow of Molly's ear. "You must pick, my liebchen, before I can make you ready for me."

"Fingers...fingers, I think."

"Of course, Schatz. Of course." Caleb let his breath play over Molly's cheek and down his neck. "But, regardless, we will need the lube. And it is over in the drawer." Ever so gently, Caleb grasped Molly's thighs and nudged them apart so that his knees fell to either side of Caleb's hips. The forward momentum rocked them together, sending sparks up Caleb's spine.

Molly shivered and nodded, pulling away from his husband to get up and grab the lube. Turning back to Caleb, he nodded and smiled at him. "I love you," he said as he moved back to the bed. "I know I've said it before but it's true."

Even as Molly slid away from him, Caleb grasped for his hand, their fingers tangling together. Caleb squeezed his hand. "Let me show you the ways I love you."

_"Please."_

He was more than happy to let Caleb take control now, squeezing his hand tight.

Smiling almost shyly despite his brave words, Caleb tugged on Molly's hand pulling him back in.

"I am honoured by your trust, Molly. And your love." He petted Molly's cheek with the back of his hand. "I am honoured that you find me to be a man worthy of your love."

Molly smiled warmly at Caleb. "And I'm honored to be worthy of you."

Guiding him with his hand, Caleb pulled Molly back up onto the bed, encouraging him to settle back over his waist first, sitting up to press a searing kiss to his lips, tongue running along the silken seam. With his other hand, he eased the lube from Molly's grip. Molly kissed him back hungrily, passing the lube to Caleb without fully realizing he was doing so. Caleb was constantly astounded by Molly's  strength, the forceful press of his body and he undulated over Caleb, meeting him breath for breath, kiss for kiss as they sought even the slightest friction to keep their blood heated. Drawing Molly back, Caleb lay on the bed, hitched a leg around Molly's and rolled them. Molly let Caleb take charge, allowing himself to be rolled over, rolling his hips against Caleb's thigh.

Caleb sat back; as desirable as it was to continue rutting against Molly, Caleb was still too close. It wasn't what his husband wanted, and it wasn't what he wanted either. He wanted to do for Molly what Molly had done for him. Placing a hand on Molly's sternum, Caleb pressed him down into the mattress, a gleam in his eye as he slide down, the skin of his stomach sliding slick over Molly's weeping cock. Caleb pressed a kiss to the soft skin just above Molly's navel.

"I am going to take such good care of you, Molly, mein liebe."

Molly nodded, fighting back a whimper. He knew that look in Caleb's gaze. He knew what it meant, and the thought of what Caleb was going to do made him shiver. It took his whole willpower, but Caleb managed to keep himself from kissing the tip as he slide down between Molly's legs.  Ever so softly, he placed his hands on Molly's thighs, sliding his palms over the sensitive purple skin.

"So beautiful. You are so beautiful..."

"Flatterer," Molly said, voice shaky as Caleb ran his hands along his thighs.

Caleb pressed a kiss first to one thigh and then to the other before sliding his hands under and lifting. "Give me your hands. Hold your legs up, Mollymauk, so I can take care of you."

Molly nodded, taking Caleb's hands and squeezing both of them as he raised his legs up, feet planted firmly on the bed. Caleb sat back and popped the cap on the lube, watching Molly's muscles twitch with desire. Eye lidding with passion, he felt his own desire throb and pulse, but in a low hum of arousal by comparison to before. Satisfied, Caleb slicked up two of his fingers and leaned back down, letting out a breath over Molly's heavy cock before pressing both fingers to his entrance, circling with a gentle pressure.

"Our honeymoon...how many times did you make me come that first day?" Beneath his ministrations, Caleb's husband shuddered.  "While I was away, I didn't want to have this if it couldn't be with you. Molly, I have waited a week, a week of nothing after a week of more sex and affection and physical love than I have known my whole lifetime. I am aching for you, but first I want you aching for me." He pressed just a little harder, and then pulled away completely. "Tell me, did you think of me, while I was gone?" Even for all his bravado, Caleb's voice was shaking with the effort it took to keep from touching him.

Molly keened and arched his hips up at Caleb's touch, desperate for more contact, more pressure, just _more_.

"A-all the time," he said, voice high and shaky. "Every minute of every day...I wanted you, I wanted you _home_ , I ached without you..."

Molly had been torn about what to do while Caleb had been gone. He'd gone about his normal daily routine, spent time with Frumpkin...and he'd refused to touch himself or bring himself to climax. Not until Caleb was home and in his arms.

Drinking in the sounds, Caleb focused his gaze on Molly's beautifully agonized face. "I wanted you too. I imagined you there beside me. I had no lack of imagery to work from...you know I remember everything, Molly. Perfectly. Everything. The way your hips stuttered when I did this-" he ghosted his fingers from the tip of Molly's cock, down the underside of the shaft, following the vein, down over his sac and back to his entrance.

Molly let out another unrestrained noise of pleasure. "I waited...waited for you to get back...didn't do anything...!"

That week of waiting and the slow romantic touches of Caleb's return had eroded at his patience and his willpower, leaving every touch to set his skin alight. He whined, feeling Caleb's finger ghosting over his entrance, so close but so far.

"I love you, Mollymauk." Without hesitation, Caleb pressed a finger in to the first knuckle, punctuating the declaration.

He cried out, arching up into Caleb's touch and squeezing his hand tight. It was just the nudge Caleb needed to press in further, crooking his finger as he worked the ring of muscle loose.

"I have... missed your body, it's responses, how I feel when I....see you move beneath me...what it is like to be beneath...you...mmm." Caleb stroked within Molly, bringing at the same time the second finger to press in beside the first, gently, slowly as Molly relaxed to accommodate the intrusion. Rhythmically he squeezed his husband's hand back, trying to bring him back to focus. "Stay with me, my love," he whispered. "Stay with me."

"I'm here," he said, squeezing Caleb's hand again. "I'm here, 'm good...!"

Molly tried to relax, leaning up a little to try and get a better look at Caleb. Wanted to see his face as he worked at unraveling Molly. His husband was flushed, freckles fading against the ruddy tint of his heated cheeks, eyed glazed in focus as he worked his fingers within Molly's body.

"You're so beautiful..."

He let go of his grasp on one of Caleb's hands, running his fingers through his hair, nails scraping lightly at his scalp.

"Hnnnn, Mollymauk..." Caleb shuddered.  

Suddenly it didn't seem quite as desirable to make it last. It had already been too long for either of their liking. Searching, pressing his fingers deep as he was able, stroking and stretching as he did, Caleb sought out the bundle of nerves that would send Molly's pulse skyrocketing and his hips arching high off the mattress.

Molly responded just the way Caleb wanted, sobbing and arching his hips, begging for more, the hand in Caleb's hair gripping tight. Feeling the tug against his roots spurred Caleb on, flexing and scissoring his fingers just enough for a third, his fingertips just brushing over that same spot that drove Molly wild. He relished each twitch and tug, letting it guide his motions before, slowly, torturously, removing his fingers. Molly whined at the feeling of emptiness, looking at Caleb with half lidded eyes, biting at his lip.

"I cannot wait to be near you, my heart, within you."

"You want me to move?"

"You wanted to see me, ja? We can be face to face." Caleb petted at Molly hip reverently. "Only let me be near you. That is all I want."

"Face to face...yeah, I'd like that," Molly said with a small nod. "I want to see you, I want to be close to you...c'mere?"

Caleb laid himself over Molly, his husband's welcoming arms cradling him close. Sliding a hand between them, while Molly clutched at his back, Caleb slicked his cock with the remnants of lube and the beading trickle of clear precum and lined himself up, hitching a breath at the contact. "M-molly. Molly g-gods!" He whimpered. "Gods..."

Molly gasped, nodding at Caleb to continue, holding him close and resting his forehead against Caleb's  
_"Fuck_ , Caleb...!"

The thrust was slow, agonizingly slow. Caleb was split between wanting to drive forward with all his strength and never stop, and simply collapsing on top of Molly and staying there, sobbing. Molly urged him forward with his soft moans and cries of pleasure, digging his nails into Caleb's back. The drag was incredible; tight and hot, Caleb was almost overwhelmed, but he needed Molly's urging, pulling out and thrusting forward again, leaning into it. Caleb put one hand on Molly's shoulder and the other beside him the mattress to hold his weight and lowered himself to hover over him. The heat of Molly's body, the beading sweat and trembling body just inches from him as Caleb tried to close the gap, never ceasing his thrusts, though the angle was bad.

It was so close, but it wasn't _enough_ , the angle wasn't quite right. Molly nodded and pulled Caleb closer, shifting their hips. He wanted both of them to enjoy this, for Caleb to feel the same pleasure he was feeling. As Molly drew his legs up further, Caleb's thrusts finally slide smoothly and he lowered his head pressing kiss after breathy kiss to Molly's neck and jaw, letting them linger as his hips stuttered a rhythm and Molly's cock rubbed against his stomach, trapped between them.  
  
Caleb felt high on the sensations, on the increasing closeness on the vaulting pressure and tight coiling in his abdomen.

Molly's cries became louder and higher in pitched, the angle finally right for both of them as Caleb's thrusts increased in speed. He wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer, a hand going and grabbing at his hair again. With Molly's heels digging into his ass, pushing him on, and another sharp tug at his hair, Caleb redoubled his efforts as he started to loose control. He pressed a searing kiss to the corner of Molly's mouth, breathing heavily, moaning his arousal.

"Cay...Caleb...fuck, so _good_...!"

He was close. Words were failing him, he was trembling in Caleb's arms, holding him tight as he panted beneath him.

"I...lo-ve...you...gods...f-fuck. _Molly_!"

Any semblance of rhythm was lost as he pressed abortively up against Molly. They were so close together that Caleb was grinding into him, momentum abating into short jerking motions.

"Cay--!" His words turned into a strangled cry of his husband's name as Caleb thrust into him in just the right way, pushing him over he edge, leaving Molly sobbing as he came.

Caleb followed almost immediately after, Molly's contracting muscles setting him off as he stilled and, shivering, collapsed whisper-sobbing Molly's name. Molly held him tight, burying his face in Caleb's shoulder as they shuddered together. Heart beating wildly, Caleb smiled into the mass of Molly's curled hair as his erratic breathing soothed and slowed. Reluctantly, Caleb pulled out, trying to move as little as he could so that the intimate closeness could be preserved.

Molly complained a little as he felt Caleb pull out, mourning the loss of that closeness, but his husband still held him tight. He could still feel Caleb's heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Now, they were both truly home.

"Tomorrow," he whispered, voice hoarse, "I'm making you those crepes with the cheese that you like for breakfast."

"Mmm." Caleb snuggled into him. "I will want more than that for breakfast." Weakly he rolled his hips, smiling suggestively, even though Molly couldn't see. "Work you up an appetite...we have food in the fridge too, and I want to make you that Marquesian dinner."

Molly grinned against Caleb's skin, playfully nipping at his shoulder. "Well then, we'll be okay on food for tomorrow...no reason to get up right away..."

"That sounds good. I do not want to move. I want to stay right here for a long time. And never let you go."

"Well...good thing you'll never have to let me go again, Mister Caleb."

Caleb lifted his head, just a bit, shifting but never straying, Molly's embrace the comfort he sought his whole life long. Cupping Molly's cheek, Caleb brought him into a kiss, tender and deep. "I love you, Mr. Tealeaf-Widogast."

"I love you too, Mister Widogast-Tealeaf."

Molly smiled against his husband’s lips, nuzzling into his hand. "Welcome home, Caleb."


End file.
